Prinzessin Celestia
Prinzessin Celestia ist ein Alihorn, Regentin über Equestria und die große Schwester von Prinzessin Luna aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2. Persönliches thumb|Celestia spricht in der zweiten Folge der ersten Staffel zu Luna.|left Celestia besitzt ein ruhiges und sanftes Wesen, bewahrt stets einen kühlen Kopf und regiert das Land mit Güte und Weisheit. Sie lässt auch des Öfteren Gnade vor Recht ergehen, wen der Schuldige ehrlich bereut. Nichts desto Trotz ist sie für Spaß zu haben. Und wenn es sein muss, stellt sie sich mutig und entschlossen jedem entgegen der Equestria bedroht. Sie steht in einem großen Kontrast zu ihrer Schwester Luna, die ein sehr aufbrausendes Temperament besitzt.Celestia hält sich einen Phönix namens Philomena als Haustier. Die Mane 6, allen voran Twilight stehen im regen Briefkontak zur Prinzessin. Man sieht es ihr zwar nicht an aber sie ist schon über 1000 Jahre alt. Aufgaben Es obliegt Prinzessin Celestia die Sonnen jeden Tag auf und unter gehen zu lassen. Darüber hinaus regiert sie Equestria, leitet eine Schule für begabt Einhörner und verteidigt das Land gegen finster Mächte. Auch erledigt sie den täglichen Verwaltungskram den ihre Ämter so mit sich bringen. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 berichtet ein altes Buch davon wie vor Eintausend Jahren Celestia und Luna gemeinsam über Equestria regierten. Doch eines Tages weigerte sich Luna, den Mond untergehen zu lassen. Celestia wollte reden, doch war Luna schon zu verbittert und verwandelte sich in Nightmare Moon. Sie drohte, ewige Nacht über das Land zubringen. Nur ungern setzte Celestia die Elemente der Harmonie ein, um ihre Schwester auf den Mond zu verbannen. Tausend Jahre später entdeckt Twilight Sparkle Anzeichen für Nightmares Rückkehr und versucht Celestia zu warnen. Die nimmt scheinbar keine Notiz davon und schickte ihre Schülerin nach Ponyville um die Vorbereitungen für die anstehende Sommersonnenfeier zu überwachen. Schließlich gelingt Nightmare die Flucht. Sie erschien in Ponyville, entführt Celestia, unterbrach die Sommersonnenfeier und brachte ewige Nacht. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 gelingt es den Mane 6 die Elemente der Harmonie wiederzufinden und damit Luna vom Bösen zu befreien. Mit der aufgehenden Sonne erscheint Prinzessin Celestia am Ort des Geschehens. Sie beglückwünscht die Mane 6 zu ihrer Leistung und versöhnt sich wieder mit ihrer Schwester. Zurück in Ponyville verfügt Celestia das Twilight Sparkel in der Stadt bleiben soll um ihre Studien fort zu setzten. In Gilda, die Partybremse spielen Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash Spike einen Streich durch den der Drache einen Schluckauf bekommt. Das bewirkt das alle Schriftrollen die er dabei hat an Celestia gesendet werden und die Prinzessin unter sich begraben. Später am Tag bekommt Celestia einen Brief von Twilight und will ihr sogleich antworten. Doch die Tinte die Twilight mit geschickt hat stellt sich als Scherzartikel raus und verschwindet. Was Celestia mit Humor nimmt. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen hat Prinzessin Celestia eine Besuch in Ponyvill angekündigt. Doch mitten in den Vorbereitungen wird die Stadt von Parasprites heimgesucht. Die Plage ist so schlimm das sich Twilight schon vorstellt wie die Tierchen die Prinzessin mit sich reißen. Als die Prinzessin dann wirklich kommt können die Mane 6, minus Pinkie Pie, sie vor der Stadt in Empfang nehmen. Ehe Twilight in Erklärungsnot gerät taucht Pinke auf die die Parasprites mit Polka-Musik in den Wald der ewigen Magie lockt. Zwischen durch landet einer auf Celestias Flügel den sie ganz putzig findet und denkt das dies Parade extra für sie organisiert wurde. Leider muss sie schon wieder los da es in Fillydelphia einen Befall kleiner Tierchen geben soll. In Das Blätterrennen erscheint die Prinzessin nach dem Rennen und findet es gut was Applejack und Rainbow Dash gelernt haben. Es stimmt sie nur verdrießt das noch so viele Blätter an den Bäumen hängen. Aber darum kümmern sich schon Applejack und Rainbow. In Etwas ganz Besonderes erhält Prinzessin Celestia einen Brief von Twilight im den sie beschreibt was der Schönheitsfleckenklub gelernt hat. Darauf hin wirft Celestia noch mal einen Blick auf ihren eigenen Schönheitsfleck. In Pinkie-Weisheiten will Spike gerade einen Brief an die Prinzessin Schicken. Da fällt Celestia vom Himmel runter, schnappt sich den Brief und fliegt wieder weg. In Rainbows großer Tag wohnt Prinzessin Celestia dem Jugendflugwettbewerb bei. Nachdem es Rainbow Dash gelungen ist alle Abstürzenden mit ihrem Ultraschallrainboom zu retten kürt Celestia sie zur Siegerin. In Celestias Haustier ist die Prinzessin zu Besuch im Nascheckchen um Twilights Freundinnen besser kenne zu lernen. Sie will sich gerade ein Törtchen gönnen als Pinkie ihr das Ding weg schnappt und Fragt ob sie den Rest auch noch ist. Nach dem sie Pinkie entfernt haben bewirten die Cakes die Prinzessin persönlich. Immer wen die Prinzessin ihren Tee ausgetrunken hat schenkten sie nach. Da erlaubt sich Celestia eine kleinen Scherz und tut nur so als würde sie trinken. Carrot Cake fällt darauf rein und die Tasse läuft über, was Celstia freudig mit „Erwischt“ kommentiert. Gleich darauf stellt Twilight Fluttershy vor, als das Gespräch dabei auf Tiere kommt stellt Celestia ihrer seits ihren kleinen Liebling Philomena, einen Phönix der schon besser Zeiten hatte, vor und Beschreibt sie als wunderschön, obwohl schon die Hälfte ihrer Federn abgefallen sind. Da Kommt eine Wache zur Prinzessin und flüstert ihr das die Bürgermeisterin um eine Unterredung gebeten hat. Celestia entschuldigt sich und muss gehen. Von allen unbemerkt hat Fluttershy Philomena mitgenommen. Nach einigem Hin und Her stößt Celestia beim Brunnen, wo sich Philomena in Asche aufgelöst hat dazu und bittet ihren Liebling den Unsinn zu lassen. Die Prinzessin erklärt den umstehende Das ein Phönix ein magischer Vogel ist für den es ganz normal ist von Zeit zu Zeit in Flammen auf zu gehen, damit er aus der Asche aufzuerstehen kann. Etwas das sie selbst recht theatralisch findet. Am ende überredet Rainbow Philomena dazu den Wachen ein Streich zu spielen den auch Celestia lustig findet. In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten erinnert sich Twilight daran wie sie als kleines Fohlen die Prinzessin bei einer Sommersonnenfeier die Sonne hat aufgehen lassen sehen. Was ihre Leidenschaft für Magie entfachte. Bei ihre Aufnahmeprüfung für Prinzessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner erleidet Twilight, durch Reinbows ersten Ultraschallrainboom, einen Schock der ihre Magie außer Kontrolle geraten lässt. Beispielsweise wird Spike in einen ausgewachsenen Drachen verwandelt der Celestia auf den Plan ruft. Es gelingt der Prinzessin das Fohlen zu beruhigen, wodurch siech Twilights Magie wieder normalisiert. Nichts desto trotz ist Celestia von der Kleinen so beeindruckt das sie sie zu ihrer persönlichen Schülerin macht. Ganz nebenbei macht sie twilight darauf aufmerksam das sie jetzt ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat. In Die große Galloping-Gala freut sich Twilight schon darauf den Abend mit Prinzessin Celestia zu verbringen, die aber muss die ganze zeit die Gäste begrüßen. Einige Stunden Später sind dann alle abgefertigt und die Zwei kommen in den Ballsaal der aussieht wie nach einem Tornado. Als dann auch noch alle Tiere der Canterlotgärten auf ihrer Flucht vor Fluttershy den Raum stürmen sagt Celstia zu Twilight nur „Lauf“. Was sie und die anderen Mane 6 auch tun. Als sich alle in Joe's Donutladen versammelt haben taucht Celestia auf die wieder erwarten überhaupt nicht böse mit ihnen ist. Im Gegenteil, sie Selbst fand die Galloping-Gala immer als Furchtbar und wie erhofft haben die Mane 6 etwas leben rein gebracht. Der Abend klingt in Lachen aus. Staffel 2 In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 ruft Prinzessin Celestia die Mane 6 nach Canterlot weil Discord ausgebrochen ist und jetzt Unheil stifte. Da sie und ihre Schwester nicht mehr mit den Elementen der Harmonie verbunden sind, können nur noch Twilight und ihre Frundinnen dem Unhold Einhalt gebieten. Als Celstia die Elemente hervor holt muss sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen das sie verschwunden sind. Da erschient Discord in den Fensterbildern und macht sich über die Prinzessin lustig. Als die Mane 6 seine Herausforderung annehmen wünscht Celestia ihnen viel Glück. In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 ist es Discord gelungen die Mane 6 zu korrumpieren und zu entzweien. Da schickt Celestia Twilight alle Briefe zurück die sie von ihrer Schülerin aus Ponyville bekommen hat. Es Funktioniert die Mane 6 finde wieder zu sich Selbst und könne Discord wieder in Stein verwandeln. Zum gedenken dieses Tages enthüllt Prinzessin Celestia in einer Feierlichen Zeremonie das neue Gedenkfenster. In Twilight flippt aus erscheint Celestia in Ponyville um einen von Twilight gewirkten Zauber, der eine Riesenrangelei verursacht hat,aufzuheben. Die Prinzessin stell ihre Schülerin in der Golden Oak Bibliothek zu rede. Gerade als Celestia dazu was sagen will kommen die restlichen Mane 6 und flehen die Prinzessin an Twilight nicht weg zu schicken, da es ja mit ihre Schuld war, weil sie Twilights Sorgen nicht ernst genug genommen haben. Celestia lässt noch mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen und verfügt das ab jetzt alle 6 ihr Schreiben wen sie was neues über Freundschaft gelernt haben. Als sie aufbrechen will fragt Twilight die Prinzessin noch Schnell woher sie bescheid wusste. Die Antwort: Spike hat sie alarmiert. Dann verschwindet die Prinzessin in die Nacht hinaus. In Rarity will dazu gehören führt Prinzessin Celestia Rarity persönlich in ihre Gästesuite, in der sie Raity auf Twilights Bitte hin unterbringt. Wofür das Einhorn ihr glatt die Hufe küsst. Was der Prinzessin sichtlich unangenehm ist. Als der mit Raitys Gepäck überladenen Page auftaucht nutzt Celestia die Möglichkeit zum Rückzug. Einige Zeit Später will Rarity der Prinzessin einen Brief über ihre Neueste Freundschaftserkenntnis schreiben da steht diese plötzlich hinter ihr. Also erzählt ihr Rartiy persönlich das sie gelernt hat dass man egal wo es einen hin verschlägt man nie vergessen sollte wo man herkommt und mit wem man Befreundet ist. Ein recht wichtige Lektion wie Celestia findet. In Die Geschichte von Ponyville erzählt Granny Smith wie die Apples in ihrer Jugend nach Canterlot kamen um dort mit Samen zu handeln. Dabei trafen sie Prinzessin Celestia, die sah wie müde sie alle waren und sie nach einem Festen Wohnsitz sehnten. Da gab die Prinzessin ihnen eine Stück Land auf dem sie sich niederlassen konnten. In Zeitreisen kommt Celestia an Twilight, die sich in die Canterlot Archive geschlichen hat um eine Zauber zum anhalten der Zeit zu finden, vorbei und wünscht ihr einen guten Dienstag Morgen. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte landet ein Foto von Celstia, wie sie bei einem Kuchen zuschlägt in der Freien Fohlenpresse. In Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln erscheint Prinzessin Celestia auf dem Kuchenwettbewerb und bekommt noch ein Stück vom Siegerkuchen. Bevor Pinkie Pie den mit einem Haps verschluckt. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 ist Celestia voll mit ihrem Teil der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und der Wache über Canterlot beschäftigt und am Abend wird sie von Prinzessin Luna abgelöst. Celestia geht mit dem Brautpaar gerade den Ablauf der Zeremonie durch, als Twilight mit Wachen rein kommt und die falsche Cadance beschuldigt böse zu sein, leider ohne Beweise. Unter Tränen läuft die Braut davon und alle Anschuldigungen könne plausibel erklärt werden. Als Celestia geht um nach der Braut zu suchen rät sie ihrer Schülerin nochmal über alles nach zu denken. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 will Celstia gerade die Ehe schließen als Twilight rein platz und die Braut wieder beschuldigt böse zu sein, Diesmal hat sie aber die echte Cadance dabei. Als Chrysalis ihre wahres Ich enthüllt hat versucht Celstia sie aufzuhalten doch ist die Königin der Wechselponys durch die Liebe die sie Shining Armor abgezogen hat entscheidend Stärker und besiegt die Prinzessin. Celstia kann gerade noch die Mane 6 zu den Elementen der Harmonie schicken ehe sie in Ohnmacht fällt. Kurz drauf findet sie sich in einen Kokon gehüllt, kopfüber von der Decke hängen. Zu ihrem Glück und dem alle anderen könne Cadance und Shing Armor die Wechselponys mit vereinten Kräften zurückschlagen. Als alles wieder seinen normalen Gang geht führt Celestia die richtige Zeremonie durch. Direkt danach bedankt sich noch mal bei Twilight die echte Cadance gerettet zu haben. Als sie das Glückliche Brautpaar küsst, gibt Celestia Rainbow das Zeichen für den Ultraschallrainboom und geht auf die Feier. Staffel 3 In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 ist Prinzessin Celestia gerade mit Papierkram beschäftigt als eine Wache rein kommt und ihr Mitteilt das etwas zurückgekehrt ist. Sofort schickt Celestia nach Cadance und Shining Armor. Als alle auf den Hufen sind schreibt Celestia einen Brief an Twilight. Während sie auf das Einhorn warten überzeugt Celestia Luna das es nicht nötig ist das sie aufbricht und versichert ihr das Twilight damit fertig wird. Als die dann eintrifft hilft ihr Celestia erst mal ihr Schulmaterial aufzusammeln und erzählt ihrer Schülerin vom Kristall-Königreich. Sie erzählt Twilight dass das Königreich einst von König Sombra, einem Einhorn mit schwarzem Herzen, erobert wurde. Gemeinsam gelang es Celestia und Luna den König zu besiegen und als Schatten ins ewige Eis zu verbannen. Leider konnte er das Königreich noch mit einem Fluch belegen der es in Luft auflöste, bis heute. Bei ihren Ausführungen demonstriert Celestia Twilight die Dunkle Magie Sombras und was passieren würde täte er zurückkehren. Danach schickt Celestia Twilight mit ihren Freundinnen ins Kristall-Königreich und versichert der an sich selbst zweifelnden das sie es bestimmt schaffen wird. In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 durchschreitet Twilight eine magische Tür und findet sich in Canterlot wieder. Dort trifft sie auf Prinzessin Celestia, die ihr sagt das sie versagt hat und verstößt ihre einstiege Schülerin. Da wird Twilight von Spike zurückgerufen, der selber dem Zauber der Tür verfällt. Twilight erkennt das die Tür eine Falle Sombras ist und einen zu seinen schlimmsten Ängsten führt. Sie holt Spike zurück in die Wirklichkeit und setze ihre Suche fort. Schließlich haben sie Erfolg und die echte Celestia kann in Canterlot ein wunderschönes buntes Lichterspiel am Himmel beobachten. Nach dem Twilight nach Canterlot zurückgekehrt ist rekapituliert Celstia den Bricht, das Twilight sich für die Kristallponys geopfert hat womit dies bestanden hat. Am Ende der Folge bringt Luna ihrer Schwester ein Buch. In Das Einhorn-Amulett wohnt Celestia mit abgesandten aus Sattel-Arabien einer Zaubershow von Twilight bei. In Discord wird ein guter Drache bringt Prinzessin Celestia Discord nach Ponyville und beauftragt die Mane 6 damit ihn um zu erziehen. Sie möchte ihn nämlich als Verbündeten gewinnen. Um den Chaosstifter im Notfall bändigen zu können lässt Celestia den Ponys die Elemente der Harmonie da, die sie diesmal mit einem Zauber geschützt hat der verhindert das Discord sie stehlen kann. Später könne die Mane 6 tatsächlich Fortschritte vorzeigen von denen sich Celestia selbst Überzeugt. Tortzdem lässt sie die Elemnte vorsichtshalber in Ponyville. In Prinzessin Twilight verschlägt es Twilight in eine seltsame Traumartige Dimension in der ihr Prinzessin Celestia erscheint. Die ihr verkündet das sich nun Twilights Bestimmung erfüllt. Zurück in Ponyville hat sich Twilight in ein Alihorn verwandelt und Celestia erklärt das Twilight nun eine Prinzessin ist und sie nicht mehr ihre Lehrerin. Nichts desto trotz wird sie Twilight nach Kräften unterstützen. Später krönt Celestia Twilight offiziell zur Prinzessin und bittet ihre neue Amtskollegin ein paar Worte zu sagen. Celestia platz fast vor Stolz. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls ist Prinzessin Celestia zu einem offiziellen Anlas ins Kristall-Königreich gereist wo sie Die Mane 6 begrüßt. Nachdem Sunset Shimmer Twilights Krone gestohlen hat, erzählt Celestia den anderen das Sunset einst ihre Schülerin vor Twilight war. Weil sie nicht Schnell genug bekamm was sie wollte, wurde sie Unehrlich. Ceelstia versuchte ihr zu helfen doch Sunset wollte nicht und ging ihre eigenen weg. Die Prinzessin vermutet das die Attrappe die Sunset anstelle der Krone da lies Twilight wohl solange täuschen sollte bis es zu spät wäre. Bei den Reisevorbereitungen erwähnt Celestia das sie immer gehofft hat das Sunset eines Tages durch den Spiegel zurück kehren würde, was sie sich aber anderes vorgestellt hatte. Als die restlichen Mane 6 Twilight begleiten wollen hält Celestia sie zurück weil das sonst das Gleichgewicht der anderen Welt stören würde. Nur Spike der Kurzentschlossen hinter Springt kann sie nicht mehr halten. In der Menschenwelt trifft Twilight auf Dierektorin Celestia, die Leiterin der Canterlot High School. Als sich Twilight nach der Krone erkundigt, die zwischenzeitlich im Besitz der Schule gelandet ist, denkt die Direktorin das sich eine neue Schülerine zur Wahl der Herbtsballprinzessin anmelden möchte. Sie erklärt Twilight das sie dafür zum Planungskomitee muss. Als die Direktorin später die zum Herbsball hergerichtete Turnhalle sieht, zwischen durch war die ganze Deko zerstört worden, verkündet sie das der Herbstball doch noch diesen Abend stattfinden kann und erinnert die Schüler daran ihre Stimme für die Ballprinzessin abzugeben. Tatsächlich wird Twilight gewählt die dann von Celstia zur Ballprinzessin gekrönt wird. Nach dem die Sunset-Kriese überwunden ist gibt Direktorin Celestia Twilight ihre Krone wieder und erklärt das eine Wahre Prinzessin die Welt anführen kann in dem sie andere inspiriert zusammen zuhalten und hofft das Twilight diese Fähigkeit in sich erkannt hat. Als Twilight aus der Menschenwelt zurückkehrt wartet Prinzessin Celestia schon mit den Anderen auf sie. Als sie sich nach Sunset erkundigt versichert ihr Twilight das sie in guten Händen ist. Staffel 4 In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 1 dreht Twilight wegen den Vorbereitungen zu anstehenden Sommersonnenfeier langsam durch und fürchtete Prinzessin Celestia zu enttäuschen. Die steht plötzlich in der Tür uns ist sich Sicher das Twilight sie nicht enttäuschen wird. Sie erzählt das die Vorfreud auf das Fest für sie immer der Schönste teil ist, da die Feierlichkeiten selbst für sie mit der Erinnerung verbunden sind das sie ihre Schwester verbannen musste. Doch jetzt ist er auch mit ihrer Wiedervereinigung verbunden. Wie sie sich gerade umarmen wollen werden die Prinzessinnen vom Postboten unterbrochen und Celestia lässt Twilight alleine. Als sie durch die Schlossflure geht wird Celestia von einer ominösen Ranke geschnappt. In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 2 sind Celestia und Luna verschwunden. Um sie zu finden wirft Twilight einen Blick in die Vergangenheit und wird Zeugin des großen Kampfes zwischen Prinzessin Celestia und Nightmare Moon. Nightmare kann einen schweren Treffer landen, doch Celestia berappelt sich wieder und setzt die Elemente der Harmonie ein. Mit denen sie Nightmare auf den Mond verband. Bei einem tieferen Blick in die Vergangenheit sieht Twilight wie sich Celestia und Luna Discord entgegen stellen, der Celestias Schweif als Serviette benutzt und ihn mit den Elementen das erste mal in Stein verwandeln. Ihr dritter Blick offenbart Twilight wie die Königlichen Schwestern die Elemente aus dem Baum der Harmonie nehmen. Nach dem es den Mane 6 gelungen ist dem Baum die Elemente wieder zugeben, der dann die Plünderranken verschwinden lässt, Kommen auch Celestia und Luna frei. Als der Baum die Kiste der Harmonie präsentiert kann sich selbst Celestia keinen Reim auf das Ding mach ist sich aber sicher das Twilight und ihre Freundinnen das Rätsel schon lösen werden. Später lässt die Prinzessin bei der Sommersonnenfeier wie geplant die Sonne aufgehen. In Ponygrusel im Schloss schlägt Celestia Twilight via einem Brief vor in der Bibliothek des Schlosses der zwei Schwestern nach Informationen über die Kiste zu suchen. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) wohnt Prinzessin Celestia den Equestria-Spielen bei. Als durch einen Unfall eine gefrorenen Wolke auf die Zuschauer zu stürzen droht springt sie zwar auf aber eine Hilfeleistung ist aus unbekannten Gründen nicht zu sehen. Nach dem Spike den Eisklotz eingeschmolzen hat bedankt sich Celestia mit denn Anderen Prinzessinnen bei ihm. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 nimmt Prinzessin Celestia an einem Diplomatentreffen im Kristall-Königreich teil. Als es Twilight frustriert das sie scheinbar keine Aufgabe hat, muntert sie sie mit den Anderen wieder auf. In der Nacht hat Celestia eine Alptraum in dem sie sieht wie einem Einhorn seine Magie von einem Verhüllten gestohlen wird. Luna bestätigt ihr dass der Alptraum eine warnende Vision war. Zusammen erzählen sie den jüngeren Prinzessinn von den Geschehnissen bei Tireks ersten auftauchen in Equestria. Zur Verblüffung aller entsendet Celestia nicht die Mane 6 sonder Discord, da der magisches Ungleichgewicht spüren und Tirek so schnell finden kann. Doch verbündet sich Discord mit Tirek. Um zu verhindern das auch die Alihornmagie gestohlen wird beschließt Celestia dass sie diese ablegen müssen. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 hat sich Discord mit Tirek verbündet. Um ihre Magie seinem Zugriff zu entziehen überträgt Celestia zusammen mit den Anderen Prinzessinnen ihre Magie auf Twilight. Später wird die entkräftete Celestia mit Luna und Cadance von Tirek in den Tartarus verbannt. Als die Regenbogen-Magie die Ordnung wiederherstellt kommen alle Prinzessinnen frei. Nach dem das neuen Schloss in Ponyville erschienen ist erklärt Celesita das dies das Schloss von Prinzessin Sparkle ist. Zum Schluss überreicht Discord, als Zeichen seiner Entschuldigung, Celestia einen Blumenstrauß. Rainbow Rocks In Musik in meinen Ohren stößt Direktorin Celestia mit DJ, die wegen ihrer Kopfhörer die Schulglocke nicht gehört hat, zusammen. Sie konfisziert die Kopfhörer und schickt die Schülerin in ihre Klasse. In Rainbow Rocks kündigt Direktorin Celestia das CHS-Musikfestival an. Dann werden aber sie und ihre Schwester von den Dazzlings verzaubert, die mit ihrer Hilfe das ganze in einen Wettbewerb verwandeln und ihn zu ihrem Vorteil dirigieren. Staffel 5 In Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis bedankt sich Celestia gerade bei Twilight für die Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen zu Galloping Gala da taucht Discord mit seiner Begleitung dem Smooze auf. Im Laufe der Gala muss Celestia bei Discords Stendupcomedy kichern als er meint, das er selbst mit seinen Zwergflügel besser fliegen können als Twilight. Da setzt der Smooze den ganzen Raum unter Schleim gegen den nicht mal Celestia etwas machen kann. Nach dem es Fluttershy und Baumliebchen gelungen ist alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen will sich Twilight bei Celestia entschuldigen doch die fand es die lustigste Gala aller Zeiten. Sie hat Discord mit Absicht eingeladen um etwas frischen Wind zu bekommen. Jetzt geht’s auf die Tanzfläche. In Lebensentscheidungen sind Celestia und Luna zur Hochzeit von Matilda und Cranky eingeladen. Leider haben sie vergessen das Hochzeitsgeschenk mitzubringen, was einen kleinen Zwist verursacht den aber die Ansprache der Bürgermeisterin wieder richtet. In Prinzessin Spike erklärt Celestia den Deligirten eines Gipfeltreffens in Canterlot Das zum Finale Prinzessin Cadance die große Skulptur einweihen wird und bedankt sich bei Twilight für die Organisation. In Partystress ist Celestia zur Freundschaftsparty mit den Yaks gekommen und stolz auf die Mane 6 dass durch ihre Party die Yaks zu Freunden der Ponys wurden. In Der Schönheitsfleck bekommen die königlichen Schwestern einen Brief aus dem sie erfahren das der Schönheitsfleckenklub endlich seine Schönheitsflecken hat. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so nicht beitragen konnten Sombra aufzuhalten. Der hat das Kristall-Königreich wieder an sich gerissen und schickt sich nun an ganz Equestria zu unterwerfen. Um das zu verhindern bietet Celestia alle kräfte des Landes auf und führt ihre Armee zu Felde. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so niemand Discord aufhalten geschweige den erziehen konnte. Der hat Equestria zu seinem privaten Vergnügungspark gemacht sowie Celestia und Luna zu seinen Hofnarren. Doch Twilight gelingt es die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Comics In Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis trifft Prinzessin Celestia nach dem Showdown bei der Festung der Wechselponys ein. Zwischenzeitlich musste sie Canterlot vor riesigen Mutanten Basilisken verteidigen. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub, der von den Wechselponys entführt war, will es sich nicht nehmen lassen der Prinzessin alles brühwarm zu erzählen. Am Lagerfeuer fragt Celstia wo sich Chrysalis jetzt befindet. Die wird von einem Pinkie Pie Kostüm bewacht das die Wechselponys mit Rätseln und nicht endenden Liedern ärgert. Im Zweiseiter In der Zwischenzeit eilt Spike nach Canterlot um Celestia über den Wecheslponyplan zu alarmieren. Die Stadt wird aber gerade von riesigen Mutanten Basilisken angegriffen. Während des Kampfes erzählt Spike Celestia alles. Nach dem die Canterloter die Schlacht für sich entschieden haben bekommt Spike einen Orden verliehen. In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes wurde Rarity von einem ominösen Nebel entführt. Kurz darauf erscheinen die Prinzessinen Celestia und Luna, letzter in einer geschwächten Form, bei den Restlichen Freunden in der Golden Oak Bibliothek. Luna erklärt den Anwesenden das die Alptraumkräfte dahinterstecken. Die Freunde wollen sich umgehend auf den Weg machen. Doch Luna will alleine gehen. Erst auf Celestias Zuspruch stimmt sie widerwillig zu, die Ponys mitzunehmen. Luna warnt aber davor, dass das Alptraumland gefährlich ist. Celestia will die Verteidigung Ponyvilles vorbereiten. Mit einem verzauberten Lasso fängt Prinzessin Celestia den Mond ein und sie,Spike, die übrigen Mane 6 und Prinzessin Luna ziehen ihn mit vereinten Kräften näher an die Erde. Celestia geht nun, um die Stadt auf den Kampf bereit zu machen. Die Vorbereitungen laufen grade auf Hochturen und Celestia ist sich fast sicher, das sie bereit sind für alles was kommen mag. Da erscheint plötzlich die Silhouette Nightmare Moons auf dem Mond. Was alle beunruhigt, allerdings bemerkt Celestia, das es nicht Luna ist. Die kehrt unversehens Nach Ponyville zurück und informiert ihre Schwester über die Geschehnisse auf dem Mond und den bevorstehenden Angriff. Als die Alptraumkräfte Ponyville in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln. Greift Prinzessin Luna Nightmare Rarity an, wird aber von ihr geschlagen. Allerdings sind Nightmares Bemühungen die anderen Ponys gegen Luna auf zu hetzen vergeblich. Trotz ihrer Vergangenheit als Nightmare Moon akzeptieren Celestia und die Bürger von Ponyville Luna als eine von ihnen. Mit neuer Zuversicht schwört sie alle zu schützen, worauf sie wieder ihre machtvollere Erscheinung annimmt. Schließlich gelingt es die Alptraumkräfte zu zerschlagen und Rarity zu retten. In Zügellos fragt Celestia Cadance ob sie sich schon auf den Herbstball der Canterlot-Akademie freue, da erzählt ihr Cadace das sie lieber mit jemand anderen gehen will. Celestia gibt ihr zu bedenken das Versprechen wichtig sind und wen sie einverstanden war mit ihm zu gehen sollte sie höflich sein. Als dann Buck Withers Cadance zum Ball abholt, hinterlässt er einen bei Celestia einen so bleibenden Eindruck. Das diese Cadance rät, ihm bei erster Gelegenheit den Laufpass zu geben. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren schlägt Celestia Big McIntosh beim Armdrücken. In Reflektionen wird Prinzessin Luna zufällig Zeugin wie ihre Schwester durch einen Spiegel verschwindet. All ihre Versuche sie zurück zurufen bringen nichts. Eine Woche Später nehmen die Mane 6 die Spurensuche auf. Weit In der Vergangenheit unterhalten sich Prinzessin Celestia und Starswirl über Transdimensionalesreisen, dass Luna sich distanziert und dass eine Hydra ein prima Wachtier abgäbe. In der Bibliohthek von Starswirl dem Bärtigen finde die Ponys Informationen über den Spiegle In der Vergangenheit benutzen Starswirl und Celestia den Spiegel zum ersten Mal und werden fast von einem Dinosaurier gefressen. Im laufe der Zeit reisen die beiden zusammen in unzählige Welten. Eines Tages jedoch erwischt Straswirl Celestia, als sie von einem Soloausflug zurückkommt. Stinksauer stellt er sie zur Rede. Unter Tränen fragt sie ihn, was das Wagnis wert ist. Um Equestria und ein anderes Reich vor Schaden zu schützen, versiegelt Starswirl das Portal. Von Verzweiflung getrieben läuft Celestia davon. Die Mane 6 kommen ins Schloss zurück. Twilight berichtet Luna, was sie alles gefunden haben, abgesehen von der Gebrauchsanweisung. In diesem Augenblick kehrt Celestia, schwer lädiert, aus dem Spiegel zurück und bricht zusammen. Zum Entsetzen aller zeigen sich im Spiegel die Umrisse von König Sombra. Luna und die Mane 6 versuche von Celestia einige Antworten zu erhalten während sie von ihrem Diener Kibitz verarztet wird. Die Prinzessin erklärt dass sie eine anderen Welt besucht hat. Ein Equestria das von einem gütigen Sombra regiert wird der nur das beste für alle will. Doch jetzt hat sich etwas verändert, die Welten sind zu eng verbunden und der dortige Kampf gegen das Böse greift über. Luna ist zwar Feuer und Flamme die Sache zu klären doch hält Celestia sie zurück und bittet die Mane 6 darum die Elemente der Harmonie in Sombras Welt zu bringen um ihm zu helfen. Auf Lunas Frage warum sie sich nicht selbst darum kümmern sollen, antwortet Celestia. Ersten: Sind sie beide das Böse das es zu bekämpfen gilt. Zweitens: würde ihr Übertritt in die andere Welt die Dinge nur verschlimmern. Die Mane 6 können bedenkenlos reisen da es die Elemente dort nicht gibt. Celestia gibt Twilight noch den Zauber für die Rückreise mit. Die Ponys brechen auf und landen nach einem wilden Flug in einem trostlosem Canterlot. In der Vergangenheit: Sitzen Celestia und Starswirl in einer Kerkerzelle, weil Er sich über die Helme der Wachen lustig machte. Raus zaubern kommt nicht in frage da das unter Unfrieden stiften fiele und sie das nicht wollen. Aber ehe sie sich versehen öffnet ihnen der König persönlich die Tür. In der Gegenwart sitzen die Mane 6 in genau der selben Zelle, weil Twilight die Helme der Wachen ulkig nannte. Aber nur einen Zauber später sind die Ponys auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal. Unterdessen unterhalten sich die Königlichen Schwestern. Celestia schämt sich dafür das alles so lange verheimlicht zu haben. Luna versucht sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern und möchte mehr über Starswirl wissen. In der Vergangenheit springt Celestia aus dem Spiegel und wird von Starswirl überrascht. Weil sie jetzt eine Erklärung braucht behauptet Celestia das sie Informationen über Hydras sucht, weil sich eine im Everfree Forest rumtreiben soll. Starswirl gibt ihr ein Buch zu dem Thema und erwähnt einen Paradoxfaktor über den die beiden mal reden sollten. In diesem Moment realisiert Celestia das sie ihren einzigen Freund, den sie gerade hat, anlügt und verschwindet. Im Andern Equestria finden die Freunde inzwischen den schneidigen König Sombra. Er bitte die Ponys mit zukommen da es viel zu besprechen gibt. Als sie gerade auf einer Terrasse des Schlossen sind tauchen die bösen Prinzessinnen auf. (Anmerkung: Zwecks Übersicht wird für den Rest des Eintrages, allen Figuren aus dem Parallel Equestria ein (A) wie Alternativ an ihren Namen gehängt.) Celestia(A) spricht Sombra(A) auf ein Angebot an das sie ihm gemacht hat doch er lehnt ab. Es kommt zum Kampf. Mitten in der Auseinandersetzung spuckt Spike eine Nachricht aus die Sombra(A) veranlasst den Kampf abzubrechen indem er die Parteien mit einem Schutzschild trennt. Gleichzeitig werden Celestia und Luna scheinbar von einem Unsichtbaren angegriffen. Unterdessen erkenne die fiesen Schwestern das sie Sombras(A) Schild nicht durchbrechen können und rücken ab. Twilight entnimmt der Nachricht das alles was den Bösen angetan wird auch den Königlichen Schwestern widerfährt. Als Sombra(A) fragt ob es seiner geliebten Celestia gut geht, versetzt das allen voran Twilight einen Schock. In ihrem Unterschlupf besprechen die bösen Schwestern die Lage. Celestia(A) ist frustriert, da sie den Zauber für das Portal nicht aus ihrem Alter Ego rauskriegen konnte. Luna(A) nimmt eine Phantom-Gestalt an um ein wenig zu spionieren. Die Guten halten ebenfalls eine Besprechung ab. Sombra(A) erklärt, dass sich Luna(A) dem Bösen zuwandte, als die Mane 6 Nightmare Moon besiegten. Außerdem ist er im Moment alleine da seine Verbündeten, Sir Discord und Chrysalis woanders im Einsatz sind. Twilight versucht, so viel wie möglich aufzuzeichnen. Rarity und Fluttershy wollen wissen, was bei Sombras(A) erster Begegnung mit Celestia geschah. Die Rückblende setzt in dem Moment ein, in dem Sombra(A) Celestia und Starswirl aus dem Kerker holt. Zwischen dem König und der Prinzessin funkt es auf Anhieb. Als die noch gute Luna(A) dazustößt ist das Quartett komplett und sie verstehen sich Prima. Celestia und Starswirl bekommen sogar ein Autogramm von Captain Godguy. Dann kommt der Abschied, doch Straswirl und Celestia planen bereits weitere Besuche. In der Gegenwart erzählt Celestia Luna, dass sie darauf bestand, Starswirl zu begleiten, wann immer er ins andere Equestria reisen würde. Und, nachdem Luna weg war, fing sie an, allein durch den Spiegel zu gehen. Doch es zeichnete sich langsam ab, dass die Welten anfingen, sich zu verbinden. Um dem entgegenzusteuern, versprachen Celestia und Starswirl sich gegenseitig, viel vorsichtiger vorzugehen, doch in ihrem jugendlichem Leichtsinn fing Celestia an, hinter seinem Rücken in das andere Equestria zu reisen. In der Vergangenheit besucht Celestia wieder einmal Sombra(A). Er führt sie in einen Wunschgarten. Ein Ort, wo man Dinge auf Zettelchen schreibt. Dinge, das man sich wünscht oder für die man dankbar ist. Diese Zettelchen hängt man dann an eine Baum und hofft, dass sich der Wunsch erfüllt oder das man daran festhalten kann. Celestia und Sombra(A) beschriften solche Wunschkärtchen und verbringen eine kurze, wie schöne Zeit miteinander. Bei ihrer Rückkehr wird Celestia von Starswirl erwischt und zur Rede gestellt. Um beide Reiche zu schützen, versiegelt er das Portal. Von Verzweiflung und Herzschmerz getrieben, flieht Celestia in ihre Privatbibliothek und forscht nach wie das Siegel aufgehoben werden kann. Als Starswirl eine Weile weg muss, nutzt die Prinzessin die gelegen und reist wieder durch den Spiegel. In der Gegenwart besprechen Sombra(A) und die Mane 6, Die Lage. Dabei erklärt der König das sich die bösen Schwestern in ihrem Schloss beim Everfree Forest aufhalten. Da seine mächtige Magie sich überwiegend auf die Defensive beschränkt, waren er und seine Wachen bis jetzt nicht in der Lage die beiden zu schnappen. Die Ponys merken nicht das sie von Luna(A) belauscht werden. Schließlich kommt das Gespräch auf das Angebot das Celestia(A) erwähnte. Einfach gesagt hat sie Sombra(A) im Tausch gegen den Portalzauber in Aussicht gestellt, das er mit seiner Geliebten zusammen sein kann und seine Untertanen in Frieden leben können. Das hat Sombra(A) aber abgelehnt weil er Equestria diese Schicksal ersparen will, Außerdem ist Celestia(A) nicht zu trauen. Nun stellt Applejack die Frage wie sie den bösen Schwestern beikommen können ohne ihnen und damit ihren Prinzessinnen weh zu tun. Twilight hat die Idee, die beiden Bösen in Kristall einzuschließen, damit währen sie unschädlich wie unversehrt. Kurz darauf sucht Twilight Sombra(A) in seiner Kammer auf um ihn um Rat zu fragen wie man ein guter Anführer ist. Das einzige was er ihr raten kann ist, was auch immer sie für ein Pony sei, sie soll gut darin sein. Als Twilight weg ist, steckt Sombra(A) das Wunschkärtchen ein, das er einst mit Celestia schrieb. Unterdessen erstattet Luna(A) ihrer Schwester Bericht. Es folgt eine kurze Zusammenfassung über Prinzessin Celestias und König Sombras(A) Romanze in der Vergangenheit. In der Gegenwart ist Luna wütend darüber das sie nach der ihrer Verbannung von ihrer Schwester einfach ersetzt wurde durch sie selbst. Celestia kann sie aber wieder beruhigen. Nur der Himmel sieht ihr besorgniserregend merkwürdig aus. Auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels sind die Mane 6, Spike und Sombra(A) auf dem Weg zum Schloss der Bösen Ponyschwestern. Twilight setzt durch Spike einen Bericht an Celestia ab. Unterdessen entwickelt Celestia(A) den Plan Celsetia rüber zu hohlen und den Spruch zu ihrer Welt zu erpressen. Dazu will sie sich den Riss in der Dimensionsmauer zu nutze machen, deren Zusammenbruch durch Twilights Anwesenheit beschleunigt wird. Zu schlechter letzt soll Celestia in Kristall eingeschlossen werden damit es keine Probleme mehr gibt. In Canterlot liest die gute gerade den Bericht von Twilight und zerfließt in Selbstmitleid, Luna tut was sie kann um ihr bei zu stehen. In der Vergangenheit entschuldigt sich Celestia bei Starswirl wegen ihrer Alleingänge durch den Spiegel. Er vergibt ihr und will nichts mehr davon hören. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe. In der Gegenwart kommt es im „Parallel Equestria“ zum Showdown. Celestia(A) gibt Sombra(A) eine letzte Chance auf ihr Angebot einzugehen. Als er ablehnt geht sie zu Plan B über. Den Zauber von Celestia Bekommen. Um sie in ihre Welt zu locken greift Celestia(A) ihre eigene Schwester an. Zeitgleich wird Luna in Canterlot von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen den Spiegel geschleudert und bricht zusammen. Die Welten beginnen zu verschmelzen und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Celestias. Dabei fällt die Krone seiner Geliebten Sombra(A) vor die Hufe. Er greift in den Kampf ein und fängt beide Prinzessinnen in Kraftfeldern. Die Mane 6 aktivieren die Elemente der Harmonie um die Böse in Kristall einzuschließen leider stellt sich heraus das auch die guter Versiegelt wird. Celestia fügt sich in dieses Schicksal doch Sombra(A) kann es nicht akzeptieren. Er Stößt die Mane 6 bei Seite und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Elemente. Um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen zieht er die gesamte dunkle Energie aus den Bösen Schwestern und Speichert sie am einzigen Ort wo sie hin kann. In ihm Selbst. Es gelingt, die Schwestern werden gut und die Dimensoinsmauer baut sich wieder auf. Sombra(A) verschwindet ehe er Schaden anrichten kann. Die Freunde können gerade noch rechtzeitig in ihre Welt zurück ehe sich die letzte Lücke schlisst. Zurück in Canterlot bedankt und entschuldigt sich Celestia bei allen für alles. Sie wird von Kibitz einer Ersatzkrone ausgestattet und entscheidet die Reste des Spiegels endgültig zu zerstören. Celestia behält nur einen Splitter als Andenken und verabschiedet sich von Sombra(A). Mikro-Serie In Mikro-Serie Band 1 bittet Celestia Twilight, die eigens für einen magischen Test nach Canterlot gereist ist, der Königlichen Archivarin Summer Mane die sich verletzt hat zu helfen. Als Twilight sich auf den Weg macht hält Celestia Spike zurück da diese Aufgabe eine ist die Twilight alleine erledigen muss. Nach dem Twilight Summer Manes Geheimnis gelüftet hat schreibt Celestia ihr einen Brief in dem sich die Prinzessin dafür bedankt das Twilight ihr ihre alte Freundin zurückbrachte. In Mikro-Serie Band 3 liest Celestia in der Badewanne eine Brief von Twilight darüber wie Rarity Flax Seed und Wheat Grass geholfen hat und wundert sich wie so ihre Schülerin ihr das nicht selbst erzählt hat obwohl beide zur selben Zeit auf dem selben Platz in Canterlot waren. In Mikro-Serie Band 5 erscheint Prinzessin Celestia auf ihrem Kunstwettbewerb und ist begeistert von Fluttershys Beitrag, ein gestricktes Selbstbildnis des Pegasus, worauf hin Praiser Pan, dem das Werk nicht gefiel, schnell sein Fähnchen in den Wind hängt. In Mikro-Serie Band 8 findet auf Schloss Canterlot die traditionelle königliche Teegeslleschaft der Schule für begabte Einhörner statt. Prinzessin Celestia persönlich, mit ihren Lehrerinnen Gingersnap und Giddilee an der Seite, begrüßt die Gäste. Besonders Floribunda, Vorsitzende des Pony-Lehrer-Komitees, mit Gatten und Tochter sticht dabei heraus. Als sich Celestia nach Inkwell erkundigt, rät ihr Ginger einfach dem spöttischem Gewieher zu folgen. Inkwell ist gerade dabei drei Schülern zu erzählt wie sie mal mit einem mechanischem Riesenschwein gekämpft hat. Das Trio ist kurz davor in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, da kommt Celestia dazu und holt Inkwell zur Teegesellschaft. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch hört Celestia zufällig den einen oder anderen Scherz den man sich auf Inkwells Kosten leistet. Unterwegs lädt Celestia ihrer Lehrerin an ihren Tisch ein. Die Gesellschaft ist im Vollem Gange da kommt Giddilee rein. Im Schülerraum ist es zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen und das Essen greift jetzt alle an. Da ihr Celestias Methode jeden Bissen einzeln zu behandeln zu lange dauert erweckt Inkwell eine Hasentischdekoration zum Leben die sich auf die Fressalien stürzt. Das Essen ist besiegt doch die Schüler völlig verstört. Allen voran Floribunda ist empört und will ihre Tochter zuhause behalten bis Inkwell entlassen ist. Celestia zieht sich zum Nachdenken in ihre Räume zurück und erinnert sich. Vor vielen Jahre wurde Canterlot angegriffen. Doch da die Ponys zusammen hielten konnten die Feinde zurückgeschlagen werden. Kurz danach besuchte Celestia Inkweel in ihrer kleinen Redaktion um zu erfahren ob sie es sich überlegt hat an ihrer Schule zu unterrichten. Inkwell lehnt ab, da sie es ja noch nie mit kleinen Ponys zu tun hatte. Da lässt Celestia Inkwells Fans rein. Die kleine sind so begeistert von Ihr das Inkwell doch Lehrerin wird, aber im Laufe der Zeit sind ihre Ansichten etwas altmodisch geworden. Celstia bringt es einfach nicht fertig ihre Freundin zu pensionieren ehe sie dazu bereit ist. Ein Blick in die Schulordnugn bringt die Prinzessin auf eine Idee. Sie beruft das des Pony-Lehrer-Komitee für den nächsten Abend zu einer Anhörung ein. Als der Termin gekommen ist erklärt Celestia das laut Schulordnung, jeder Lehrer seine Kompetenz durch einen Test unter beweis stellen darf. Inkwell solle eine hässliche Kröte etwas Hübscher machen, doch sie tut Nichts. Das treibt Floribunda so auf die Palme das sie Inkwell die Kröte sogar ins Gesicht drück. Doch in ihren Augen ist die Kröte perfekt so wie sie ist. Floribunder ist schockiert, da gibt Celestia ihrem Gedächtnis einen kleinen Schubs und Floribunder erinnert sich. Als sie selbst Schülerin war hat sie sich für ihre neue Zahnspange geschämt und wollt nicht aufs Schulfoto. Inkwell fand sie und um sie aufzumuntern verwandelte sie sich selbst in den größten Nerd der Schule. Auch bei den anderen Komiteemitgliedern rüttelt Celestia Erinnerungen wach, wie Inkwell ihnen geholfen hat. Da aber kein Zauber gewirkt wurde, will Celestia den Rücktritt schon bekräftigen, da meldet sich Floribunder zu Wort. Im Namen des Komitees sagt sie das es ihnen eine Ehre ist das Inkwell ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers ist und zieht den Rücktrittsantrag zurück. Celestia beglückwünscht ihre alte Freundin dazu das sie bleiben darf, woran Inkwell nie zweifelt. Nach dem sich die Lage beruhigt hat, fragt sich Celestia, die sich von Ihrer Freundin erhoffte das sie die Schüler zu Selbstvertrauen inspirieren würde, ob es Inkwell gut geht und sieht nach ihr. Die hält in ihrem Büro ein wohl verdientes Schläfchen und die Prinzessin legt ihr eine Decke über. In Mikro-Serie Band 10 erzählt Luna ihrer Schwester am Morgen was sie alles in der Nacht erlebt hat. Celestia geht ihren Tagesplan durch. Da meint Luna das der täglich Papierkram nicht fordernder sein kann als die Nacht und möchte es ihrer Schwester beweisen. Celestia versucht noch es ihr auszureden, kann ihr Job doch recht anstrengend sein, aber als Luna das Tagesgeschäft einen Klacks nennt willigt sie ein. Während Luna sich durch den Tag schlägt, schleicht Celestia sich in eine geheime Spa in der nur die Elite Canterlots verkehrt und lässt sich mal richtig verwöhnen. Am späten Nachmittag möchte Celestia schon zum Schloss zurück, doch zu ein Paar Schokolade überzogenen Erdbeeren sagt sie nicht nein. Erst am Abend kehrt Celestia zurück und erfährt wie gut sich ihre Schwester geschlagen hat. Luna muss zugeben das sie keine Ahnung hatte wie anstrengend der Alltag ihrer Schwester ist und will ihr Nacht zurück haben, bettelt regelrecht darum. Celestia versichert ihr Das sie absolut fähig ist über Tag und Nacht zu herrschen und würde ihr jeder zeit wieder ihre Pflichten überlassen und geht zu Bett. Für Luna fängt die Nachtarbeit an. FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1 werden die königlichen Schwestern von Radiant Hope über Sombras Eroberung des Kristall-Königreichs alarmiert und verbannen ihn. Leider kann er noch das Kristall-Königreich verschwinden lassen. (Siehe Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1). In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 4 hat Prinzessin Celestia Nightmare Moon gerade auf den Mond verbannt. Doch gibt diese nicht auf. Mit ihrer neuen Entdeckung, den träume beeinflussenden Nyx, allen voran der Haare versessenen Doran, startet sie einen Angriff auf Celetias Geist. Nightmare hat vor Celestias Erinerungen so zu verändern das sie sie vom Mond runter holt. Doch ist Celestias Geist geschützt. Nightmare vermutet das Ihre Schwester mit so was gerechnet hat und ändert den Plan. Sie trichtert den Ponys ein das Celestia die Böse und Nightmare die Gute ist. Schnell greift Angst unter den Ponys um sich. Celestia kann zwar den normal Zustand wieder herstellen doch hat sie nicht genug Magie um die Ponys zu retten und ihren Verstand zu schützen also erwartet sie Nightmare im Traumland. Es kommt zum Zweiten Duelle zwischen Prinzesinn Celestia und Nightmare Moon. Dabei findet Nightmare Celestias wunden Punkt und erschafft eine Alptraum in dem Celestia Luna sieht die sich einredet von ihrer Schwester verlassen worden zu sein. Celestia wird von ihrer Trauer übermannt. Da stichelt Nightmare das Celestia nicht mal der Helfen kann die sie über alles liebt. Doch damit hat sie Celestia das Stichwort gegeben und sie nutzt die Kraft der Liebe um Nightmare zurück zuschlagen. In Equestria geht alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Zwar macht sich die Garde Sorgen das es Nightmare noch mal versuchen wird doch Celestia weiß das sie im Kampf gegen sie nun einen neuen Verbündeten hat und schlendert mit Traumzöpfen in Mähne und Schweif durch Canterlot. In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 5 erhält Celestia vor langer Zeit einen Notruf aus der Einhornstadt Troika die von Chrysalis und ihren Wechselponys angegriffen wird. Die Prinzessin und Ihre Garde trafen gerade noch rechtzeitig ein um das Schlimmste zu verhindern und konnten Chrysalis überraschen. Seit dieser Niederlage sind die Wechslponys durchlöchert. Celestia verbannte die Wechselponys in einen aktiven Vulkan. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren [[Prinzessin Luna|'Prinzessin Luna']] Ihre kleine Schwester Twilight Sparkle Ihre geliebte, ehemalige Schülerin. Alternate Sombra Ein Sombra aus einem Parallel-Universum und ihr verlorener Geliebter. (Nur in den Comics.) Galerie Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|Celestia zeigt Twilight dunkle Magie. celestia und discord.jpg|Discord verspricht gut zu sein (meistens). Trivia *Aufgrund dessen, dass Celestia oft unerwartete Dinge tut, mit denen keiner rechnet, nennen Bronies sie gerne Trollestia (Ein Kofferwort, gebildet aus Troll, also Trollen, was als Ausführung einer Tätigkeit bezeichnet wird, die vorsieht, jemand anderes zu schockieren oder sprachlos zu machen und ihren Namen Celestia). *Neben den Mane 6 und Spike hat sie die häufigsten Auftritte in der Serie. *Ihr Name lässt sich vermutlich von dem lateinischen Adjektiv celestis ableiten, was so viel gottgleich bedeutet. Vielleicht stammt der Name aber auch von dem Wort celeste, was Himmelskörper bedeutet. * Fürs Sammelkartenspiel von Enterplay wurde als Gegenpol zu Nightmare Moon, Celestias böses Ich Nightmare Star geschaffen. *Die ersten Spielzeugfiguren von Celestia waren in Rosa gehalten, obwohl Celestia in der TV-Serie weiß ist, höchstens ihre Ränder sind Rosa. en:Princess Celestia es:Princesa Celestia it:Princess Celestia ja:プリンセスセレスティア pl:Księżniczka Celestia pt:Princesa Celestia ru:Принцесса Селестия sv:Prinsessan Celestia Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Alihörner Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys Kategorie:Prinzessinnen